Love Beyond Tears
by AnimeAvarice
Summary: We didn't talk much, but he sat in with me. Then one day, he stopped coming. He never came back the next day. I waited, hoping he would show. Four months passed and he never came to see me. When recovered finally and my sickness was gone, I went to the castle, and learned Fai had left a while back. He didn't tell me. He never even said goodbye. OC. Rated T, I'm paranoid. NON-YAOI!
1. Memories

**Faye and Fai**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

_**This is my first attempt at a romance fic. Wish me luck! ^.^**_

I rode on the red steam engine, my purple eyes watching the landscape fly past.

Nothing really made sense anymore. Not that it ever did, really.

My memories after the age of eleven were all of the ones of Hogwarts. But before...

_Before that, they were of Fai._

_I couldn't remember distinct details, but I knew what had happened between him and his brother when they were young._

_I knew that his brother gave his own life to save Fai. _

_I knew that Fai had tried to forget his own name, Yui, and assumed the name of his brother, Fai._

_I knew all of this. And I didn't care. _

_My life was nothing but monotone before Fai. When he appeared, it was like my world woke up._

_But while he was staying with King Asura, I got sick. I was bed-ridden for the good part of four months. No one but the doctors and my parents came in to check on me. Not that I had anyone else that would. I've never been much of a social person, so making friends didn't come easy. _

_Actually, it didn't come at all._

_I had no friends in Celes. I stood alone in the snow while the girls chatted and the boys rough-housed._

_I've always been fragile in health, and growing up in a frozen wasteland didn't help me. Not to mention my obsessively worrisome nature that got on everyone's nerves. I just couldn't seem to do anything right. _

_But then he showed up._

_People were gossiping about the mysterious boy who the king had taken in. He found him and raised him as a son, since there was no heir to the throne._

_I expected either a haughty, boasting prince-type, or someone popular, handsome and kind._

_But Fai wasn't either._

_He was small, shy and quiet. He seemed out of place and nervous, kind of like me, kind of not._

_His big, blue eyes seemed too full of sadness and pain for someone that age. And when he looked at me, it was like he was begging me not to judge him._

_Of course, people tried to warm up to him. Everyone was friendly to the little prince, but he didn't seem to like it._

_In fact, he seemed scared._

_One day, during a particularly cold wind storm, I saw him fall down._

_People tried helping him up, but he wouldn't let them. He got up on his own, not even looking at them._

_It wasn't that he was arrogant. It was that he didn't know how to accept help._

_I didn't know it then, but he was really hurting and was afraid to cause others pain._

_When I was sick one time, he stopped in, along with the king._

_My parents and doctor got so flustered, they forgot all about me._

_The little prince then found his way into my room._

"_Hello." I said weakly._

"_I was wondering if you were alright." he muttered, looking at his shoes._

_I nodded, then lapsed into a coughing fit._

"_Here." He held out a bottle of medicine without looking at me. "It's from the castle. I..." He blushed slightly and looked uncomfortable. "I hope you get better." And with that, he darted from the room as quickly as he could._

_I held the bottle in my hand, staring after him._

_After that, when I went back to school, I saw him._

"_Thank you." I said, walking up to him._

_He shook his head. "It was nothing. I just heard you were sick."_

_I leaned on the fence next to him._

"_Still. It helped. Thank you, my prince." _

"_Fai." he said suddenly._

_I looked at him questioningly._

"_My name is Fai."_

_I smiled at him and held out my hand._

"_That's funny. Our names sound similar. My name is Faye."_

_He shook my hand, unsure._

_After that, we rarely spoke, but whenever he was around, I was usually near him._

_I guess you could say we were friends. I didn't know really. It was just nice having someone else around._

_The only thing was, he never smiled._

_I remember everything perfectly. The wave of his blond hair. The sorrow in his deep, blue eyes. The soft blush on his cheeks when I was near him. _

_But not his smile. Never his smile. I wondered if he knew how._

_At the age of ten, I came down with a terrible sickness. _

_No matter how much medicine I was given, my illness never seemed to waver._

_Every day, Fai came to see me. We didn't talk much, but he sat in with me._

_Just being around him somehow brightened my mood. Just knowing someone outside the family cared enough to come see me, it helped more than any medicine._

_But one day, he stopped coming._

_He never came back the next day. I waited, hoping he would show._

_Four months passed and he never came to see me._

_My body recovered finally and my sickness was gone._

_I went to the castle, and learned Fai had left a while back._

_He didn't tell me. He never even said goodbye._

**~~~~~AA~~~~~**

I was shaken from my stupor when someone came into my compartment.

"Hey Faye," Harry said, sitting down along with Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry." I smiled at him, even though I couldn't really bring myself to be happy.

The three of them chatted while I stayed silent.

I looked out the window and stared off into the grassy fields.

I was going into my fourth year of Hogwarts.

I was going into my fifth year without Fai.

I wondered when things would change.


	2. Arrival

**Love Beyond Tears**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

_**Ok, if you've read any of my other works, I usually put the important author's notes in the 2nd chapter. I don't know why.**_

_**ATTENTION! FOR ALL READERS WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE TODAY! I had to change the time period for the story because I really wanted to write in the Triwizard Tournament, but it never took place during James Potter's school years, and it would be way too hard to write in. So, instead, Harry will be taking Severus' place. Sorry about that.**_

_**Fai is a teenager in this story. Yeah, yeah, I know. Totally screwing with the Tsubasa Chronicle time line, but I DON'T CARE.**_

_**As I've said in the desc, this is non-yaoi. I know the genera is "Romance" and the characters are Harry and Fai, but, if you read the first chapter, they are not going to be paired! I have nothing against yaoi fangirls (and yaoi fanboys if you exist), but I just don't like writing it.**_

_**I don't own TRC or Harry Potter.**_

_**I think that concludes my author's notes. Thanks so much to Crystal12345 and Elisabeth o niell for reviewing, as well as all my followers. I appreciate it ^^**_

_**-AA**_

I arrived at Hogwarts not long after. It was nice to be back, but I don't always feel at home here.

I sat next to Harry and Ron in the carriage as we drove up to the looming castle With Hermione facing me.

Nearby, I heard those guys from Slytherin laughing at and making fun of Harry.

He turned away from them, and I saw Ron clench his fist.

Hermione grabbed his arm as he stood up, and shook her head.

"It's not worth it, Ron. Don't react to them." she said, glaring at the pale boy in the opposite carriage.

It always made me wonder what relationship Hermione and Ron would share in the future. I wondered if they would stay just friends, or become something more.

Sometimes I would feel jealous of Hermione, but I don't honestly know why. I didn't like Ron in that sense at all. I guess it was just because Harry, Ron and Hermione were such close friends.

They had become friends in their first year, and after that, I always saw them together. No one even noticed me in the common room, shy and quiet.

However, one day, Harry came over and started talking to me. At first, I had no idea what he was doing, but over time I began opening up to him.

The memory reminded me painfully of Fai, and I tried to think of something else.

I looked back over to Malfoy and his friends. I wondered what would happen in their future.

I frowned. They seemed so carefree now, but I could sense a great tragedy in their lives.

It's always been this way for me, which is probably why I was always so sick as a little girl. I got feelings of how each person's life would pan out, up to a certain point, and yet my own life was a total mystery.

Staring out into the dark landscape, I watched the shadowed pines loom up from their forest home. The lives of those trees were so simple, and yet they witnessed each tragedy and each triumph from afar, never actually getting involved, merely watching.

We rolled into the castle gates and I prepared for the opening ceremony.

I wondered who would be joining Gryffindor with Harry, Ron, Hermione and I this year.

The Sorting Hat was having a hard time sorting me my first year, but decided on Gryffindor in the end.

I sat down at my House's table and waited for the sorting to begin.

The trio sat down next to me. I smiled at them, then looked over at the Slytherin table, frowning. I saw Malfoy laughing, undoubtedly about something Harry did.

I shook my head. There was nothing I could do about that.

Professor McGonnigal tapped her wand and the room went silent. The Sorting Hat was about to begin it's song.

"A thousand years or more ago, When I was newly sewn, There lived four wizards of renown, Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, They hatched a daring plan To educate young sorcerers Thus Hogwarts School began. Now each of these four founders Formed their own house, for each Did value different virtues In the ones they had to teach. By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest; For Ravenclaw, the cleverest Would always be the best; For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission; And power-hungry Slytherin Loved those of great ambition. While still alive they did divide Their favorites from the throng, Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone? 'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, He whipped me off his head The founders put some brains in me So I could choose instead!  
Now welcome new, and welcome old, for this year, so I am told, An old tradition makes it's way Into our proud Hogwarts' gates. From three schools, one shall win, for that is how it has always been. But this year not, for you will see, another great tragedy. The signs have told, now warn your kin. Good luck to you, let the sorting begin."

The Great Hall cheered, though somewhat halfheartedly, regarding the odd message near the end.

The Sorting Hat began to sort students and Ron pointed towards someone at the Teacher's Table.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," he said. I looked where he was pointing and was slightly repulsed.

The man had what seemed to be a chiseled out face, an old tattered trench coat and gnarled hands. However, the most disturbing thing about him was his eye. One was normal, but in place of the other was a huge, swiveling blue orb that rotated in it's socket.

"He's a teacher?" I asked them. Hermione nodded.

"For some reason, they decided to give him the job. Though, I suppose that after last year," she glanced at Harry. "We did need a new D.A.D.A teacher."

I nodded. Last year had been very odd, though I had a feeling something else had happened that I didn't know about.

The Sorting finished and Dumbledore began his speech.

"To all newcomers, welcome. To all of the ones who have been here, welcome back. This year, I have only a few announcements, though they are very important. First off, welcome out new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Alastor Moody." There was a smattering of applause as Moody's eye swiveled around the room. He sat down.

"The second announcement is one that will shape this year. This year, I am proud to announce, Hogwarts will be hosting," he paused. "The Triwizard Tournament!"

At this, the Great Hall exploded.

"The Triwizard Tournament hasn't been held in over 200 years, and now it's HERE?!" yelled Ron.

I had no idea what any of this was about, but I applauded anyways.

"For those who don't know what the Triwizard Tournament is, allow me to explain." Dumbledore started. "Three schools will compete for the Triwizard Cup and a prize of 1000 Galleons." There was a collective gasp. "Each school will choose one 'champion.' However, this champion must be 17 years or olded to compete," There were several cries of, "What?!" and "That's unfair!" and "Come on, really!?" from the houses, including Fred and George.

Dumbledore held up his hand and continued once the noise died away. "Furthermore, we will not be choosing our champion, per say. Students must enter their names in this," he said and tapped his wand on a long silver box. It faded away to show a silver goblet with blue flames.

"The Goblet of Fire." said Dumbledore.

Everyone stared at it as Dumbledore continued.

"Everyone eligible will put their names in the cup. However, to ensure there is no cheating," he glanced at the Weasly twins. "there will be a protective circle around the Goblet."

He stood down off the pedestal. "That concludes. Please, enjoy your feast!"


	3. Classes (Lame, I'M SORRY!)

**Love Beyond Tears**

**Chapter 3: Classes**

_**Yay! The next chapter is up! It has been a while (a LOOONG while) since I updated and I apologize. So yeah! Enjoy! Also, this one's a bit short, mostly because I got bored with it. The next one will be up A LOT sooner. Promise.**_

_**-AA**_

* * *

Getting settled into classes again was comforting, I guess you could say.

Granted, having Care of Magical Creatures with Malfoy and Co. was less than preferable, I enjoyed having double Divination. However, I seemed to be the odd one out, as no one particularly shared my love for the class. This was proven when Ron went on (and on and on) about how full of it Professor Trelawnly was. He wasn't entirely wrong, but when she got it right, she got it right.

Herbology was first. Not my favorite class, as I'm not a fan of getting dirt down the front of me, but I suppose it could have been a lot worse.

Next was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was one of my favorite teachers. He was always so fun and lighthearted, and he never failed to make me smile. Well, never _before _anyways.

"What in the bloody hell are those?!" Ron yelped as I came up the lawn.

It wasn't hard to see what he meant. In several crates, there were slimy, white-ish... things crawling around on top of each other.

"They'r Blast Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid said proudly.

I stared blankly for a moment, then noticed that they would send explosions out of their behinds and be propelled a few inches. No, not the most flattering description, but what can you really say about something that smelled of dying fish?

10 minutes later, we were attempting to force-feed the things frog guts. Ron and Seamus looked as if they were going to puke.

Once back in the castle and after lunch, Ron, Harry and were on our way up to Divination.

"So, remind me, _why _are we taking this class?" Ron asked as we climbed the stairs, both him and Harry panting. I had to climb the stairs to Fai's castle almost every day when I went to see him, so this was nothing. I, however, said nothing.

"I have no idea," Harry said, as we turned for the 100th time.

"I kinda like the class," I said.

"Whaaaaat?" Harry and Ron both shot me bewildered looks and I shrugged.

We finally got to the silver latter and went up into class where it was stifling, as usual.

"My dears," a misty voice said, making us jump a foot in the air. "You will be facing a great tragedy within the near future."

"Comforting," Harry muttered as we sat down. We were all used to it by now, but still. I couldn't help think about her words as the class went on.

Time went on and we found ourselves one day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Moody was up at the front of the class, as per usual, but today he had three spiders on his desk. He grinned as we sat down and waited for class to start.

"You can put your books away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down. We returned our books to our bags, slightly confused.

Moody took out a register, shook his gray-ish hair from his face, and began to call out names, his normal eye going down the list but his large magical eye moved from student to student. Right after the last person declared themselves present, Moody put down the register and stood.

"Right then. I've heard from your last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that you are an outstanding class," Moody said, magical eye swiveling around the room. "You have already done your share of working with Dark creatures, but have barely touched on curses, correct?"

The class nodded.

"Well then, I'm here to catch you up! The Minsetry's ordered me to teach you only countercurses and wait for fifth year for you to learn the others. But Dumbledore has more faith in you than that."

Moody walked over and pulled out three jars, making Ron wince. It was no great secret he absolutely despised spiders.

For the rest of the class time we saw what Unforgivable Curses could do.

They all were terrifying, though my lease favorite was the Imperius curse. The other ones caused pain or death, but under the Imperius Curse, you could cause pain or death on the ones you care about.

I shuddered, thinking about what kind of person would use those curses.

Harry must have noticed my expression, as he shot me a worried glance. I smiled and shook my head, letting him know I was fine. I did remember that one of these curses was used on Harry's parents, and even attempted on Harry himself. He looked fine, but I couldn't help wonder what he was feeling...

* * *

_**I know, TOTALLY not worth the wait. To make up for it, the next chapter will be better, I swear. PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME!**_

_**-AA**_


End file.
